


Academy Office Sex Husbands

by llap_ping



Series: Academy Space Husbands [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Cadet James T. Kirk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, PWP, Professor Spock, Space Husbands, Starfleet Academy, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llap_ping/pseuds/llap_ping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based a few years later where Spock remains at the academy teaching, while Jim is now a student.</p><p>Can be read as one shot.</p><p>I am looking for a co-author on this story/beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academy Office Sex Husbands

Jim pushed past several people in the corridor, making his way to the doorway which was signposted as ‘Professor Spock. Linguistics’. Pushing the door open, Jim walked straight in, smirking as his husband looked up with his sandwich half way to his mouth.

“Lock the door.” Jim said, sitting down on the desk, his feet up either side of Spocks hips on the chair. “How long do you have left of lunch break?” Jim smiled, grabbing the sandwich out of Spocks hand, taking a bite before putting it to the side.

Spock looked slightly confused, his only tell being his parted lips and a small tension between the eyebrows. “I have a meeting with a student in 7.6 minutes.” Spock said, watching as Kirk pulled his belt undone while looking at the clock on the wall.

“Hmm, not ideal, but I’ve done it in less time before so.” Jim sighed, unzipping his trousers and folding his boxers down to lift his dick out which was already hard it was surprising no one noticed as he walked across campus.

Spock swallowed thickly leaning back in his seat. Jim grinning, as he leaned back on his left arm, his right fisting at his cock. Feet dragging Spocks chair closer.

The noise from the corridor caused Jim to smirk, “You know I would close the door if I could… Unless you want to leave it unlocked?” The very idea made Jim increase his speed marginally.

“Computer lock door.” Spock growled, the very idea of anyone seeing his husband in this way aggravating. Jim like this was for his own eyes.

Jims mouth soon became slack as he watched Spock watch him, his brown eyes flickering between his face, and watching his hand work repeatedly at his pink cock, pre-come oozing from the tip and creating a small slapping sound on each upward flick.

Leaning forward slightly Jim kissed Spock lazily, his breath hitching as their breath mingled. Spock maintaining his control, one arm on the chairs arm rest and the other gripping the back of one of Kirks calves.

Jim brought his left arm up underneath his cadet reds, tweaking at his own nipples, spreading his legs wider. Glancing at the clock every now and then, watching as the hands moved closer to the end of lunch break.

“Fuck,” Jim groaned, his hips beginning to roll up into his hand as he wiggled to the edge of the desk. His breath shaky, “Spock!” Jim closes his eyes tight, his right leg shaking as his strokes become shorter, his hand tightening.

Spock has a perfect view of bare skin, from the base of his cock to his stomach with his abdominal muscles twitching, glancing at the clock with only 40 seconds until his meeting. “Cadet I shall have to hurry you, or ask you to leave without completing.”

“Agh,” Jim gasped, a small spurt and then two larger strings oozing from his cock, his body convulsing, his hips grinding down into the desk as he squeezed upwards, encouraging a few drops of come to drip over his knuckles. Spock leaning down to capture his husbands release, tongue sweeping between fingers, collecting a puddle on his tongue before sharing it in Jims mouth in a deep kiss, tongues swirling as a boneless Kirk folds into the embrace as Spock stands, tucking the flaccid penis away and zipping the trousers up. Gripping Jim by the hips, he pulls him to stand up. Straightening the cadet uniform while still kissing, tongues sliding back and forth swallowing the remnants of come between the both of them.

A knock at the door, and Spock was the professional professor, picking up the last of his sandwich, taking a mouthful and offering Jim a bite. “I’ll see you tonight, I owe you one.” Jim smiles walking backwards to the door, eyes still half lidded.

“Computer unlock door.” Spock plants a final chaste kiss against Jims cheek before opening the door for Kirk to leave, and to invite Cadet Uhura into the office.

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking for a co-author ... please contact me. Im open to ideas, but I have a few ideas for this story around 10,000 words max. One shots of events throughout the academy. I wont be writing this time linear, and so I will have one shots to come that are in the past and future of this series.  
> xxx


End file.
